nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Squeezing in a Bit More Summer
Hey , this is AustinCarter4Ever. In case you're wondering about the title, I have some sad news... I'm going back to school next Friday... :'( I'll have less time for the wiki, but I'll definitely edit every day on Fanfiction Wiki still (And I'll try to return to editing here. I just got out of the swing of things is all). I'm gonna be a Senior in High School, so I'm eager to make this year the best year ever. Again, my uploading times will be unaffected as long as assignments don't take up too much time. And with me being a Senior and all, I know this is gonna happen often... uggh... Trip to NYC Remember that trip to NYC I've been mentioning over the past few blog posts? Well, I finally went yesterday! To keep things simple, I just requested to my mom that we should go to Central Park to sit down and look around. So we walked there and along the way, I got even more aquainted with NYC. I used to be scared that I'd get lost if I went by myself, but now I'm confident that if I went by my own, I'd be able to make it from home and back ^_^ She took a picture of me standing on some rocks and then took a picture of me sitting on the statue of the most well known of the Sled Dogs Balto. My mom laughed at me as I feebly climbed onto the statue. She used to climb trees all the time as a kid, so seeing her own daughter failing to climb something gave her a laugh. (in case you saw this, I'm proud to admit that I didn't climb that tree by myself. My mom helped me get up there) After Central Park (and praying in a Cathedral which I will only mention here because not everybuddy here is Christian/Catholic), my mom took me to Sbarros to eat. It's my favorite place to go to eat in NYC, so I thoroughly enjoyed every bite. Afterward, we bought ice cream, hopped on a train going back to Maplewood, and went home. Dinner Party After NYC, my mom and I went home and she started talking over the phone with one of her friends from church. After an hour or so, she announced that we were going to have a dinner party on Friday, so she wanted me to make my Spaghetti and Meatballs. A while later, she came back to me and asked me if I could make my chocolate chip cookies as well. I felt a bit flustered at first, but I bravely took the task. I was worried I'd mess something up, but my food turned out awesome as always. I wish I could share my food with all of you. I want to invent a food teleporter or something :3 Tomorrow... More squeezing out last minute fun out of Summer 2015 and going to the gameathon! Aw yeah! :3 Also... For all my fanfiction readers, I'm having a Q&A ALL DAY next Thursday to go with the fact that I'm going back to school next Friday. Please come and ask me a question if you can! I'm also going to leak information about an upcoming fanfiction! Thanks for reading! Any questions or comments? Please leave them in the comments section below! Thanks again, and have a great day/night! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! <3 ^_^ 00:37, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts